Soul Saber: Sword of the Immortals
by Angel-Cordell
Summary: read prologue.
1. Prologue

This is my newest story line ladies and gentlemen. I have decided to combine two video game concepts and make a series. So inspired by The legendary "Soul Caliber" series, and the combination of characters from multiple realities as in "Smash Bros". I introduce "Soul Saber: Sword of the Immortals". Enjoy.

-

For centuries a war had been waged of two of the most powerful weapons in history. The Soul Caliber, symbolizing the essence of all that is good and just. And the Soul Edge, forged of all that is dark and corrupted. Many fighters have come from all over to claim the abilities of these legendary weapons. A former scientist and competitor of the Soul Caliber tournament, Yoshimitsu, has been experimenting with the two swords after years of searching and finally obtaining them. After meddling with forces he didn't understand, and accident occurred at his lab and an explosion erupted. The combined power of the swords ripped a hole in the dimensional gateway. Many gifted fighters were able to sense its presence as it remained hidden to others. Three years went by since the rift appeared. After a three year disappearance, Yoshimitsu's voice rang from the rift...

"A sword more powerful than the legendary Soul Caliber and Soul Edge, has been discovered. It is known as the Soul Saber. It is said that only the most powerful warrior will be able to wield it. The greatest fighters of several worlds will compete in those who have proven themselves worthy to wield its predecessors. Upon defeating your opponent u will move on as the winner will prove he is the most worthy to wield the Soul Saber in all Dimensions. There will be Sixteen of the best, only one will prove to be the best. As a bonus, u will be able to receive one ability of your defeated opponent. Let the contest...BEGIN!'

Sixteen beams of light explode from a rift in the sky as they all land in a world that looks as if was designed for this tournament. Each are different from the last, our fighters take quick notice of their surrounding and soon begin searching for their opponents. The tournament for the greatest warrior had begun...


	2. Chapter 1

A yellow haired fighter walks through a grassy plain. Dressed in a black robe robe and armed with a broad sword wrapped in a white dressing. He walks into what appears to be the center of the field and closes his eyes to sense those around him.

"For this place to be a battle field, its actually quite beautiful. Gotta focus. Sense my opponent before he senses me."

He looks to his left and smiles in amazement

"I know that energy anywhere. Its not really close but its close enough to notice. You better not go and die on me...Rukia."

He starts to walk off when he feels a sudden jolt shoot through him.

"What the hell is that? It's a weird energy. It feels like two different powers, but coming from one person. Is that possible?"

He turns and finally notices a figure standing on top of a hill looking out at the sun.

FIGURE

"Its beautiful isn't i? Makes you wonder how a place such as this could be determined as a battle field. I can't think of a more fitting place however. It shows that destruction is possible anywhere. or anything."

The sun shifts and we are able to see the figure standing beside a black and silver sword with what appears to be a closed eye in its center. The figure is dressed in a suit of shining armor and he has long flowing blond hair.

FIGURE

"Prepare yourself for battle warrior."

The Armored figure effortlessly yanks the humongous sword out the ground and leaps at the blond warrior.

WARRIOR

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The Warrior grabs the sword of his back and quickly defends against the Knights attacks. They both retreat to a short distance and taking fighting poses.

FIGURE

"Not bad. Not at all. I shall allow u to know my name before I kill you. My name is Sigfried. It will be an honor to battle one such as you."

WARRIOR

"Well aren't you a gentlemen. Well in that case allow me to introduce myself."

The Warrior leaps into the air and swings his giant sword at Sigfried who barely dodges his attack.

WARRIOR

"You're not the only one who can swing a heavy weapon. And by the way my name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper.

Rukia is walking though a a forest as she senses Ichigo beginning his battle.

RUKIA

"Good Luck Ichigo"

VOICE

"I'd be more concerned about you and not your friend"

Rukia looks up to see a woman in a dominatrix style red outfit diving at her form above. She quickly flash steps out the way and in mid recovery pulls out her sword.

RUKIA

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th division of the Soul Society, Identify yourself immediately.

The figure sits on bended Knee as she lets out a devilish chuckle. Her piercing blue eyes appear to glow through a flowing blond hair.

VOICE

"My name is Ivy Valentine, and you my dear are my first victim. Now, prepare yourself!"

Ivy lunges at Rukia as she forces her into the defensive.

RUKIA

(to herself)

" I don't know who this woman is. But she is a dangerous fighter. Even stranger is I can sense darkness inside her, but no evil. Its as if its apart of who she is. I cant quite make out her aura, but its so unique. "

The two continue to clash swords. After a leap by both, the clash mid air forcing the wind to shift. Both take stance in tree tops.

RUKIA

"You're not bad."

IVY

(Smirking)

"You have no Idea how wrong you are"

The two leap into the air once more as you only see the flash from their swords meeting.

A hooded figure is walking along a dark path where nothing can be heard but water. The figure appears to blend as he is dressed in all black and his cloak hides his face. He approaches the water he sees a Pirate that appears to be standing on the water. His bright white eyes glow through the darkness as what appears to be even stranger is that his swords are circling as he stand with his arms folded.

PIRATE

"I sense something from you. It is a great power, yet it is conflicted by the light and the dark. I will make life easy for you and end your suffering by ending your life mortal."

The pirate leaps onto solid ground as his body surges with dark energy.

PIRATE

"My name is Cervantes de Leon. And I will end you now."

Cervantes swords face the Cloaked figure and rush in his direction. The hooded figure sticks his hand in the air and stops the swords inches from his face. The Figure waves his hand and the swords land at Cervantes feet.

CERVANTES

"Impressive. I may actually have to get my hands dirty." He reaches into the ground and pulls his swords out of the dirt. "Tell me what your name is mortal."

The fighter drops his cloak to the floor and reveals his face with blue eyes and a scare under the left one. He grabs two metal handles from his waist and takes a fighting stance.

FIGHTER

"I am afraid you are the one who will perish. I am known by two names, one of the past and the other of my future. I was known as the savior, Anakin Skywalker." One of the Handles emits a sword made of pure blue energy. " But you, and all others I kill will from this point refer to me as, Lord Vader." The second emits a sword of green concentrated energy.

Anakin closes his eyes and reopens them to reveal they have become a shade of black and yellow.

ANAKIN

"Now prepare yourself...to die."

Anakin leaps through the air brings his swords down on Cervantes and he braces himself and smiles.

CERVANTES

(Smirking)

"Finally, a challenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo and Sigfried exchange clash after clash. It appears that neither sided is giving an inch. Ichigo attempts to dip back and gain momemtum. He charges Sigfried and flash steps in mid stride. He appears behind him and Swings his sword with full speed. Almost effortlessly, Sigfried thrust his sword over his shoulder with one hand and blocks Ichigos attack from behind. He simply smirks and pushes Ichigo back. Ichigo attemps to recover not only his balance, but his nerve. 

ICHIGO  
(To himself)  
"Damn it. I thought I could wield a sword. He waves that thing like its apart of him." 

SIGFRIED  
"It took a minute, and i kind of feel ignorant. But tell me, what is the name of your sword." 

ICHIGO  
(Standing in shock)  
"How...how did you know my sword had a name?" 

SIGFRIED  
" Its aura grows as we battle. I can hear it scream out in power as our weapons clash. It has a spirit of its own. Tell me its name." 

ICHIGO  
" It's name is Zangetsu. It's known as a Zanpakuto, the weapon of SOul Reapears. Each one is different." 

SIGFRIED  
"Interestting. Then We are not so different Ichigo." 

Sigfried Turns to face Ichigo and presents his sword with the closed eye facing him. 

ICHIGO  
"Now it makes sense. You can sense Zangetsu because your soul has a spirit of its own." 

SIGFRIED  
"I wouldn't call it a spirit, its more of a demon. Ichigo, I introduce you to the Soul Edge." 

Ichigo stands now with a sort of smirk on his face. 

ICHIGO  
"We'll how about that. The sword forged of of darkness. You don't seem like the type of guy that would wield a weapon like that." 

SIGFRIED  
"You would be surprised. This sword is in its resting state. I can control it, but I assure you it isn't the one with a sleeping demonic state. Which makes this sword and I the perfect partners." Now then, shall we continue?" 

Sigfried picks up speed and Charges Ichigo. Ichigo leaps and clashes swords with Sigfried. The two continue their dead lock of strength one more. Sigfried takes a swing at Ichigo, but with a a slight slide step Ichigo finds an openiing and strikes Sigfried and cracks his armor. Appearing to be shocked Sigfried regains his balance. 

SIGFRIED  
"Impressive." 

He smirks as his eyes temporarly glow red. Ichigo spots this. 

ICHIGO  
"What the hell was that? Hey, are you ok?" 

SIGFRIED  
"I'm fine, you soon wont be." 

Sigfried charges Ichigo and brings his sword down with great force against Ichigo's sword. Ichigo feels Zangetsu shake in his hand and he is able to see the eye on the Soul edge as it appears to begin to open.

In the short time that they have been fighting, Rukia and Ivy have completely leveled half the forest. Rukia meets Ivy on the ground and begins thrusting her sword. Ivy effortlessly dodges Rukias attacks. Rukia swings her sword at Ivy once more, but Ivy simply leaps in the air and lands on the blade leave Rukia in shock. 

IVY  
" Im afraid you are going to have to do better than that." 

Ivy runs up the blade and Kicks Rukia in the face sending her sliding across the ground. 

IVY  
"Get up wretch." 

RUKIA  
(Regaining her stance)  
"Fine. But I have been rude. Allow me to introduce you to my Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. It is refered to as "The most Beautiful Zanpakuto in the soul society." 

IVY  
(Smiking)  
"I will show you true beauty." 

Ivy stands with her blade in the air. It suddenly glows and turns into a whip and wraps itself around her. 

IVY  
"Say hello to Valentine, the snake sword. This it in its truest form. This is true beauty." 

RUKIA  
(Smiling)  
"Allow me to show Sode no Shirayuki in its most beautiful form. SODE NO SHIRAYUKI...DANCE!"  
A light flashes as Ivy is blinded for a moment. After it fades, Ivy sees Rukia surrounded by what appears to be snow and her sword has changed form. Rukia now holds an all White balde as beautiful as snow itself, and white ribbions extend form its pommel. 

IVY  
"I admit, it is truly a sight. I must remember to take it when I defeat you." 

Ivy lets out a shrill as her blade appears to come alive and uncoils from around her body and attempts to strike Rukia like a viper. With a smile and a flash step she evades the strike and charges Ivy. After a smile of her own, she yanks the handle and the blade whips in mid air and charges Rukia. Ivy leaps, and Rukia turns to see the blade and blocks the clash.  
RUKIA  
"Is that the best you can do?" 

IVY  
"No my dear, this is." 

Valentine charges with electricty and quickly breaks in to multiple daggers as the circle Ivy. 

RUKIA  
(To herself)  
"This does not look good at all." 

IVY  
(Smirks)  
"Now Dance." 

The blades leave Ivy side and begin to charge at Rukia. With a look of concern, Rukia prepares herself to defend.

A buzzing clashing sound echos through out the area of darkness. Lights and sparks flash and crash into the water. Vader and Cervantes bring their weapoins down against each other with great malice. The dark energy imminating from these two can be felt with every strike. 

CERVANTES  
(Grunting)  
"U Aren't bad boy." 

VADER  
(Smiling)  
"Neither are you old man." 

The two continue their fight of the dark arts. After locking swords, Cervantes manages to kick Vaders blue lightsaber out of his hand forcing him to defend with one sword. Cervantes relentlessly continues his assult. After guarding against both swords, Vader kicks Cervantes causing him to stumble. Sticking his hand into the air, his saber returns to him and quickle returns to the offense. 

CERVANTES  
"Give it up boy, you can't defeat me." 

Vader's face fills with rage as he tosses one sword in the air and thrust his hand forward. Cervantes is sent flying into bolder shattering it. As the light saber falls, Vader catches it and returns into his attack position. 

VADER  
"Get up, I'm not quite finished with you old man. Insulting a Sith Lord will cost you your life." 

As the dust settles, Cervantes eyes glow through it as his dark laugh is heard echoing through the land. 

CERVANTES  
" I have lived for centuries boy, and I plan to live certuries more." 

VADER  
(Smiling sinisterly)  
I'm afraid there is a change of plans.

Ichigo and Sigfried stand battle scarred and breathing deeply. After a moment of rest Ichigo lets out a battle cry and brings down a mighty blow on Sigfried. Sigfried defends, but the impact causes a crater and Sigfried loses grip of the Soul Edge. Ichigo regains his stance. 

ICHIGO  
"Give up Sigfried, its over." 

SIGFRIED  
"Ichigo, you are a brave warrior. You fight with honor, and for that I apologize." 

ICHIGO  
"For what?" 

SIGFRIED  
(VOICE NOW DEEP AND DISTORTED)  
"Because I can't hold him in any longer." 

Ichigo feels Sigfrieds aura change completly as he lay on the ground transforming as a dark light surrounds him. Ichigo looks over at the Soul Edge as it is now floating covered in red energy. It begins to shake. Suddenly, its eye jumps open and the sword completely change shape. He turn back as Sigfried screams and with a black flash he appears to be standing but in a completly different form. 

ICHIGO  
"Sigfried, are you okay?" 

The figure stands and lifts his hand as it surges with red energy. The newly formed Soul Edge levitates to his hand. He grasps the handle with a grunt takes a swing at Ichigo who narrowly doges. 

ICHIGO  
(to himself)  
"Damn it, he is a completely different person. Both his and the Soul Edges aura has changed." 

SIGFRIED  
"Sigfried is dead. That pathetic bleeding heart of his beats no more. My name is Nighmare, the true Wielder of Soul Edge. And you, are my next victim." 

Nightmare charges Ichigo and in the blink of an eye stands before him and slaps him with the handle of his sword. Ichigo is sent flying thorugh the air and cracks the ground. 

ICHIGO  
(Thnking)  
"Damn it, feels like a train hit me, how is he so fast?" 

Ichigo rises only to be met by an uppercut by Nightmare. As Ichigo falls back to the the gorund Nighmare swings his blade wonce mroe slashing Ichigo and knocks him across the field. 

NIGHMARE  
"Give up you pathetic Soul Reaper. I will finish you and show you to the GRIM REAPER." 

Nighmare charges once more, but his stopped by a blinding light comming from where Ichigo landed. The light fades and there is dust rising form the crater. 

ICHIGO  
"GETSUGA TENSHO" 

A wave of spirit particles released from his blade's edge through the dust. IT crashes into Nightmare piercing his armor. He Growls in anger and looks up to see what looks like Ichigo, but different. THe figure stands before Nightmare with A white mask on hold a slinder black sword, flowing with a unique dark energy. 

ICHIGO  
"Now...the real fight begins..."


End file.
